1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for breaking off the head of a glass ampoule that is composed of a cylindrical body, a neck forming a predetermined breaking point and a head, comprising an ampoule holder and an incline extending in an inclined manner to the axis of the ampoule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of this type is known from EP 0 926 900 B1. In this known apparatus the incline forms a separate body that can be moved relative to the ampoule. This apparatus is quite complex.